Idol
by HikariYui97
Summary: The IE boys were finding some girls to become Idol in their new company, 453 Production. Chapter 3 update!
1. OC form!

Yui: I'm making another fic…because my other fic 'Online Chatting' was giving me an headache…hehe… anyway,this is a little similar to 'Inazuma School Fun' but in different way I'm accepting OC! =D Here is the form

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**School:**

**Appereance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: (Taken: Midorikawa Ryuuji,Gouenji Shuuya,Fubuki Shirou,Kazemaru Ichirouta,Kiyama Hiroto,Fidio Aldena,Suzuno Fuusuke(Gazelle),Mark Kruger,Handa Shinichi,Edgar Valtinas,Nagumo Haruya(Burn)Fubuki Atsuya,Sakuma Jirou,Yamino Kageto,Ichinose Kazuya,Kidou Yuuto,Afuro Terumi(Aphrodi))  
><strong>

**Groups or Solo:**

**Name at stage: (for people who choose 'solo')**

**Which groups: (for people who choose 'group' check below)**

Rainbow Sky

Wonderland5 (limit 5 people)

Twin Kitties (limit 2 people) - Full

JetBlack (3 girls and 2 IE boys) - Full

Pearl

**Info about OC:**

**Which songs you wanna sings: (also for the people who choose 'group', the songs have to be at least 6-10 songs and have to be Japanese and English songs only)  
><strong>

Yui: Hope you guys sent me your OC the many the more fun…you can sent more than 2 if you can , and for the crush, first come first serve or if you okay with love triangle and I'm only accept girls OC..no boys OC…See ya in the next chapter =)


	2. Meet the Idols! pt 1

Yui: Chapter 2 update! Just two things I wanna say, thanks to everybody who sent their OC and this fic is a little similar to 'the iDOLMSTER'

Enjoy! And I do not own Inazuma Eleven~

P/S: went you guys want to listen to the songs that i put in here...be sure to put '**.com**' in the middle

* * *

><p>Endou and his teammates were at Inazuma Town to put flyers about asking some girls to become their idols at their new company, 453 Production. Some of the girls that past by looking at the flyer were not interested in it.<p>

"Endou!" Kazemaru call his best friend.

"What is it Kazemaru?"

"We been putting flyers everywhere in Inazuma Town but no girls want to join" he said.

"Don't worry, I know there are might some want to, don't give" Endou said with a smile.

Kazemaru smile back and nod, then Ichinose run to them.

"Endou,Kazemaru! We better go to Raimon Junior High right now!" said Ichinose and he take his breathe.

"Whats wrong Ichinose?" ask Endou.

"You know that Raimon Junior High is having a concert right, and many girls are participate in it. I think is our chance to ask them about 453 Production!"

Kazemaru was happy so as Endou, both of them nod each other.

"So, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Endou with Kazemaru and Ichinose went to Raimon Junior High to find the idols that they wanted.

* * *

><p>(Raimon Junior High)<p>

Many student,parents and other people come to see the concert. Some other students already finish their song.

"Now its time for Vera Hikari-san!" said one of the teacher.

The girl take a deep breathe and walks to the stage. The girl known as Hikari has long brown curly hair with blond highlights, she has sky blue eyes and normal skin tone. Her age is 13

"Yosh, lets do this" she said herself. The music start (**youtube/watch?v=gPSIqhg3Rls**) (try listen the song while reading the fic, it makes more live)

'Count on you-Big Time Rush'

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I have never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

_I heard love is dangerous  
>but you thought you'd never get enough<br>but the thought of you leaving ain't easy for me_

_Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me  
>What would I wanna do that for?<br>Don't use me take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<em>

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you [4x] _(music stop)

"Minna! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hikari bow at the crowd then when to the backstage. She take a breathe and she was happy.

"Hikari-chan that was awesome!" said her friend Akimoto Kumiko. Kumiko has hip length black hair and wears cat ears and she has dark brown eyes.

"Thanks Kumiko, it was really fun singing infornt of many people. I really wish I can sing more" said Hikari.

"Wow, that one cool song, now time for Fujisaki Mimiru-san!"

Fujisaki Mimiru is 13 year old and has silver hair color till back with black hairband. Her eye color is snow white.

"Gambatte Mimi-chan!" said Kumiko

Mimiru smile at Kumiko and when to the stage. The music start (**youtube/watch?v=kQ2S3Ce3mis**) (the same as I said earlier, listen to the song while reading the fic)

'Hishoku no Sora- Shakugan no Shana op 1'

_soshite kono sora akaku somete mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake_

_surechigatte iku 'hito' mo magirenakushita 'MONO' mo  
>itsuka wa kieyuku toki<br>atsuku yurugasu 'tsuyosa' hakanaku yureru 'yowasa'  
>shosen onaji mirai<em>

_sonna nichijou kouka wo tokashi arawareru hi kureru sekai_

_kaze ni nabikase sen o hiite nagareru yo na kamisaki toki wo sasu  
>furikitta omoi minagiru yume<br>subete wa ima kono te de shimei hatashite yuku dake_(don't stop the song yet, keep continue read while listen to it)

Endou listen to the girls who perform. "Those girls were awesome, I think their perfect to become our idol" said Kazemaru.

Endou and Ichinose nod in agreement.

Kumiko and Hikari watch Mimiru perform. They know she was awesome even she been called 'annoying girl' by each students everyday.

Then 5 girls show up behind Kumiko and Hikari. Both of them look behind.

"Ah! Aiko-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Mistuko!Tsukina!Yume!"

"Hey there you two, next its our turn" said Yume Kanashiimi, she has long white hair and green eyes. And she 14 year old.

"We gonna shake the ground up!" said Yamashita Tsukina. She has long waist-length lavender hair worn loose with pearl clips. She has amethyst eyes and fair moonlight skin. She also has bandages on both her hands at feet. And she 15 year old.

"I will do my best to not mess up" said a shy Kobayashi Mitsuko. She has waist length blond hair tied in an orange ribbon and orange eyes. Her age is 13.

"Nee, Hikari take care of my violin when I'm singing up there okay" said Azumi Haruka. She has long wavy black hair, wearing a red ribbon and has brown eyes. She is 14.

"Alright Haru-chan" Hikari reply.

"You can do this Aiko" said to herself who is Oojimaru Aiko. She has red hair and tied it into pigtails and has blue eyes. She is 14 years old.

_sora ni nijinda yaketa kumo wa uchi ni himeta negai ga kogashiteru  
>tameratta hitomi ukabu namida demo ashita no chikara ni kaete<em>

subete sasagete maiorita chi saeru yaiba hitotsu de yami wo kiru  
>itsudatte mune no oku no hikari matatakasete<br>kono mi de shimei hatashite yuku made

(music stop)

The crowd gone wild at Mimiru performance. She take a breathe.

"Thanks a lot everybody" she said to the crowd and when to the backstage. Then she meet with the 5 girls.

"Oh! You girls" said Mimiru.

"Great performance out there" said Haruka. The other girls just smile

"It was cool"

"Now we have the last performance, and its group, lets welcome them here!" said one of the teacher.

"Lets go girls! Let show them who we are!" said Tsukina

"Hai!" and the 5 girls went up the stage. (music start) (**youtube/watch?v=5RNAZRLE7Jo**)

'the iDOLMASTER 2nd Mix'

_mou fujimegachi na kinou nante iranai  
>kyou kore kara hajimaru watashi no densetsu<br>kitto otoko ga mireba taai no nai ayamachi  
>kurikaeshite demo<em>

_unubore to ka shitatakasa mo hitsuyou  
>sou hajirai nante toki ni wa jama na dake<br>kiyoku tadashiku ikiru  
>sore dake de wa taikutsu<br>ippo wo ookiku_

_susumou mainichi yume ni mukatte  
>bakuzen to ja nai itoteki ni<br>nakitai toki ni wa namida nagashite  
>SUTORESU tamenai<em>

_honno sasai na kotoba ni kizutsuita  
>dakedo amaimono tabete shiawase yo<br>kimagure ni tsukiau no mo taihen ne  
>warui to wa omou kedo yamerarenai<em>

_atarashii mono daisuki kuwashii no  
>kigentoru ni wa nani yori PUREZENTO<br>otoko de wa taerarenai itami demo  
>onna nara taeraremasu tsuyoi kara<em>(music stop)

"Sugoi na, this girls is really awesome! We really need girls like them" said Ichinose

"Lets meet them after this concert ends" said kazemaru.

"Why wait, lets go now!" Endou pull his 2 friends to the backstage.

* * *

><p>(backstage)<p>

"You girls were awesome!" said Hikari "the song was really nice"

"I'm glad you like it" Tsukina reply back.

"It was really tough at first the dance step but we manage to do it just in time" said Mitsuko.

While the 8 girls talk with each other, Endou followed by Kazemaru and Ichinose meet the girls at the backstage.

The 3 guys were tired of running. The other girls were shock seeing Endou and the other.

"may I know who are you 3?" ask Mimiru.

"Oh,ehem, My name is Endou Mamoru and this 2 guys are my friends, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Ichinose Kazuya"

"Okay, but why are you guys here?"

"We are from 453 Production, our new company for girls to become Idols" reply Ichinose.

Hikari shock for a moment. "Idols?" she ask

"Yup, idols, we notice you girls very good in singing and we thought about asking you if you girls want to join in?"

"Y-you want us to j-join?" ask Haruka.

Endou nod "we been putting flyers but no one want to"

The 8 girls were happy than ever they thought.

"We gonna be an Idol!" shout Tsukina. She more happier than the other girls.

"It's a dream come true" said Hikari

"I cant believe this happening!" said Mistuko, who almost crying.

"Oi, don't cry" said Yume.

Kumiko notice that she didn't sing at all, so she went to Endou

"Nee, I didn't sing do you guys accept me?" ask Kumiko.

"As long as you can sing well, we accept you" said Kazemaru.

Kumiko smile "Thanks a lot"

"Now c'mon girls, first you girls need to see the company"

"But we have to tell our parent first before that" said Aiko.

"Oh right yeah, call your parents and if they say its okay, join in with us" said Endou.

"Hai!" said the girls.

* * *

><p>Yui: phew….(watch the time) WTH! Its 4 am! XP anyway, here pt 1, hope you guys like it. and sorry for my bad English and please review X3 I will update pt 2 as soon as possible.<p> 


	3. Meet the Idols! pt 2

Yui: Chapter 3 on it! XD Nothing to say but thanks to the people who review =) well lets on with the story…its kinda short...sorry

I do not own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

><p>The other girls already contact with their family members and followed Endou and the others to their newest company 453 Production. All of them went inside the company room(PS: the room is similar to the idolmaster room).

"Wow,sugoi! This place is awesome!" said Tsukina.

"I know, is really cool" said Mimiru.

The other girls check every place in the room. Endou,Kazemaru and Ichinose just smile at the girls.

Then someone knock on the door. Kazemaru heard it and went to get it. "I'll go" he said.

Kazemaru open the door and notice 4 girls at the front door.

"Oh may I help you girls?" ask Kazemaru towards the 4 girls.

"Well, we here because we saw your flyers around town and we want to join" said one girl who is name Noble Yura. She has long straight brown hair with blonde highlights and snow white eyes.

"Oh, really? That's good, c'mon in" said Kazemaru. He close the door when the 4 girls walk into the room.

"Hey guys, look this 4 girls want to join in"

"Whoa! Thanks for joining in" said Endou as he was surprised to see them.

The other 8 girls look at the new girls.

"Mai-chan!Yura-chan!Sakura-chan!Hannah-chan!" Mimiru yell at those girls name.

"Mimi-chan, you know these girls?" ask Kumiko.

"Yup, their my friends" said Mimiru.

"Hey Mimi, I never thought you be here" said Mai also known as Midorikawa Mai. Her hair is similar to Midorikawa's hair only is colour black.

" So do I" Mimiru giggle.

"How about you introduce yourselves to us?" ask Yume to the other 4 girls.

"Noble Yura, i'm 13 and school from Zeus Junior High"

"My name is Midorikawa Mai, I'm also 13 and I was from Aliea Gakuen but move to Raimon Junior High"

"Fubuki Hannah, I'm 14 , I was from Hakuren but move to Raimon" the girl,Hannah has light blue colored hair ends with curls and side bangs, her left eye is orange while her right eye is gray-ish blue.

"I'm Serena Sakura, I'm 14 and from Raimon Junior High" Sakura has long knee length cherry blossom pink hair tied in a high ponytail,has a slender body shape,wears a light blue headband and has fair skin.

The other 7 girls introduce themselves to each other. Endou couldn't help but smile at his new idols.

* * *

><p>Yui: okay…sorry again if its short…because I just lost the OC info…but don't worry…I will continue the next chapter soon or later… and also sorry to the OC who didn't show up~ okay….chapter 4 here we come XD<p>

One more thing...you can also PM me how the story gonna be, i mean like how your OC ended up with your crush,how you got to meet with 453 Production or anything else...my mind gonna explode soon maybe~lol just give some idea if you can...

Review Please~


End file.
